


Flying Dreams

by Firefliesonalake



Series: Instance Verse [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Humour, floating objects (aka projectiles) and wacky sleeping habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefliesonalake/pseuds/Firefliesonalake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a mission, Obi-wan deals with Anakin's unusual sleeping habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Dreams

**Disclaimer:** Star wars belongs to Disney and George Lucas. I make no profit from this.

 **A/N:** Like everything in the instance verse this AU one-shot is set during the Clone Wars

* * *

  **Flying Dreams**

Stirred awake by the howling wind rattling the window panes, a half asleep Obi-wan stubbornly keeps her eyelids closed.

Only for them to shoot open upon the discovery at the distinct lack of a solid surface beneath her body.

Turning her head to her left, Obi-wan is greeted by the sight of a sickle floating idly past. Perplexed she extends an arm toward the object, however it drifts away before she can reach it. Glancing up at the ceiling Obi-wan notices an abundance of straw suspended in mid-air. Frowning at the defiance for the laws for gravity, she flexes her fingers, but cannot feel the straw bale she had been using as a temporary bed.

The timber ceiling overhead appears to veer to the right. And that's when it fully registers. The ceiling did not move. _She did_.

She, like the sickle and the strands of straw is floating. Involuntarily gliding through the air, she almost flinches when the pointy end of a flying hydro-spanner narrowly misses her face.

That was _too close_ for comfort.

What in all the galaxy is going on here?

As far as she knew Obi-wan does not levitate herself or objects in her sleep which leads her to the most obvious conclusion.

 _Anakin_ is up to his old tricks again. This must be his convoluted idea of a practical joke. Only Anakin would resort to such frivolous use of the Force, and find it humorous. Well unfortunately for him she's far from impressed.

She thought he was far more mature than this. Clearly he's not, judging by her current sojourn through thin air.

"Anakin," she calls irate.

No response. Outside the barn, wind continues to howl.

"Anakin. If this is your idea of a practical joke. I am not..." she trails off, at the sound of soft snores coming from below.

Brows furrowing, Obi-wan twists her head in an attempt to view the ground. All efforts prove futile, as she can only turn her head so much without straining her spine.

Drifting aimlessly, she considers whether or not her former apprentice is faking sleep. It is plausible. Over a decade of sleeping in the wilderness on countless missions has acquainted her with Anakin's sleeping habits. He does, to this day (no matter how much he may say otherwise) still snore on occasion.

There's only one way to ascertain the truth.

Stretching out with the Force, she senses for Anakin's Force signature to gage his state of consciousness. The Force flows through her and for an infinitesimal moment she becomes Anakin from his steady heart rate, to his slow, deep breathing. Together, they are immersed in the REM cycle, lost in dreams.

Suspicions confirmed, Obi-wan detaches her mind from Anakin's before she can be lose herself in the Force, knowing full well the dangers of lingering too long in another person's unconscious mind.

Anakin has picked up a new sleeping habit it seems. Levitating objects in his sleep.

 _And people too_.

Obi-wan debates on whether or not to try and wake him. Either way, the outcome will be the same. Once Anakin's pulled himself out of whatever trance, or dream he's engaged in, she will be released from his Force grip, and gravity will have its way with her.

She will fall. And the unforgiving ground will be there to meet her.

While Obi-wan considers the best of course of action, her body rotates a full 180 degrees until she's facing the ground below, rather than the ceiling.

The floating sickle to her left drops and clatters on the wooden floorboards.

Anakin, lying on his back upon a pile of straw, continues to slumber, oblivious to chaos he is causing above.

The hydro-spanner (and almost projectile), follows suit, falling to the floor with an audible clunk.

A queasy sensation fills the pit of her stomach. If Obi-wan fell now, she would land right on top of Anakin.

Obi-wan knows this will not end favourably.

She does not have time to steel herself, as seconds later Obi-wan, along with the previously suspended straw plummets from mid-air to the floor.

An undignified protest escapes her lips as her body collides with Anakin's resting form. A loud male yelp follows and large, calloused hands fly up to wrap themselves around her slender throat. Obi-wan reflexively catches the tanned wrists and pins them above the culprits head.

Widened blue eyes stare up at her, startled.

"Obi-wan?!"

"Regrettably so," she says.

Anakin blinks. "Why...why are you on top of...," he trails off, too shocked to continue.

"Anakin do you by any chance have flying dreams?" she asks.

Anakin's brows crease. "What _?_ " he asks, baffled.

"Do you mind explaining why you levitate objects and _people_ in your sleep?" Obi-wan demands.

Anakin's mouth falls open slightly. "I don't know what you are talking about," he tells her.

"Of course you wouldn't, not when you're asleep the whole time," she retorts.

"Obi-wan, you don't know how crazy that sounds"

Her tone is unabashedly sarcastic. "Does it really?"

"Obi-wan, do _you_ mind explaining why you are sitting on top of _me_ covered in straw?" Anakin retaliates.

Obi-wan becomes painfully conscious of their awkward positioning. Her backside is planted over his stomach, legs on either side, all the while she leans over him, pinning both arms above his head.

The Jedi Master, ignoring the fact that she was now effectively straddling the Jedi Knight speaks. "Because of _your_ recent, and most unfortunate sleeping habit!"

"Which is?" Anakin prompts.

"You levitate objects and people in your sleep," she says annoyed at having to repeat herself.

"Alright, now that everything's all cleared up, do you mind letting go of my wrists?" Anakin asks, amused.

Cheeks colouring, Obi-wan relinquishes her grip on his wrists.

Anakin props himself up on his elbows. "You look like you've been rolling in a straw pile," he remarks.

Obi-wan scowls. "And you look like you are not even taking this seriously".

Anakin reaches up a hand, and pulls a few strands of golden straw from her hair, holding it out for her inspection. "Of course I'm taking this seriously," he says unconvincingly.

"This is not a laughing matter Anakin," she reprimands.

"If you say so Master," Anakin says, a humorous glint in his eyes.

It's clear he's trying to stifle his laughter. Just when she's about to lecture him further, the barn door creeks open. Obi-wan's head whips to the right as the farmer's wife Ruda, a short Felucian woman ambles in carrying a tray ladled with refreshments in her four-fingered hands.

Ruda stops short, and nearly drops her tray upon seeing the two Jedi.

"Oh my star clusters!" she gapes.

Scrambling to her feet Obi-wan is quick to protest but struggles to find the words. "We...ah...that is to say..."

The Felucian cocks her green head. "I had no idea it was true!"

_What?_

"I'm sorry? I don't quite understand," Obi-wan says, momentarily distracted from her embarrassment.

"The stereotype about humans being unable to control their hormones," Ruda replies.

Silence descends, only to be filled by the howling of the wind and the chirping of insects outside.

Obi-wan clears her throat abruptly. "We were merely having... a discussion," she says feebly, almost cringing at her own pitiful excuse.

"I see. Is that part of the human mating ritual?" Ruda inquires curiously.

"Ah, I suppose... in some instances that might be the case," Obi-wan replies, not sure what to make of such a candid question.

"So if a human wishes to court another human. The female will sit on the males stomach, and they will partake in a discussion? Is that right?"

"That's right," Anakin interjects.

Both women turn to regard the Jedi Knight, lying casually on the floor, resting his hands behind his head. Obi-wan glares at his prone figure. _You're not helping here Anakin_.

Who knows how badly they've already alienated their kind hosts?

Before Obi-wan can set the record straight, Ruda despite being the host, and the Jedi merely guests who manifested unexpectedly at her door, deposits the tray on a nearby straw bale and inclines her head.

"I apologize for impeding upon your mating ritual. I hope these refreshments will give you the strength you need. The mating ritual is a most sacred and trying bond. May your union be blessed with many children," Ruda intones, before departing.

Obi-wan winces at the phrase 'mating ritual'. "Jedi do not..." she begins to protest, however she trails off when Ruda closes the barn door behind her.

"That was interesting," Anakin comments from behind.

The Jedi Master whirls to see him standing upright, arms folded over his chest.

"You did not help matters," she berates him.

"I don't see the problem here," Anakin tells her.

"Of course you don't. You never do".

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Anakin demands.

Obi-wan rubs her temples. "Never mind," she dismisses.

With that, she spins on her heel and heads for the barn door. "And where are you going?" Anakin calls.

"To get some fresh air," she says curtly.

 _And find a place to sleep, where I won't be disturbed by Anakin's ludicrous sleeping habits_.


End file.
